My First Kiss (edited)
by xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01
Summary: This is the edited of "My FIrst Kiss". Angel is sorry if readers cant read because of the authors note so here is the original Story the non edited is the clone of the story so Hope you Enjoy ohh ! angel forgot summary read in the story


**Hello there, minna! This is a GrayxLucy pairing story. Rated T because it contained some scenes ;)**

**The main pairing is GrayLu. Minor Gajeelxlevy**

**Summary:Well the tittle say it all GrayLu first plans on getting gray and lucy together. sorry not good with summary. Pls don't be angry at me this is my first fan fiction. **

**Angel:Angel's is sorry in advance for the mistakes I made *bows***

**Mirajane:Nee~ angel who do you like? rouge? sting? natsu? gray? loki? jellal? mystogan? laxus? or cobra?*ignoring the boys***

**Boys:*spy***

**Sesshomaru:angel will not date those ningen or else she will be punish**

**Boy & mira:Your from Inuyasha why are you here?**

**Sesshomaru:This sesshomaru will not answer ningen. Angel you will listen or you will be punish**

**Angel:b- but *on the verge of crying* cant I just tell who I like but I wont date them pls *kitty cat eyes***

**Sesshomaru:No**

**Angel:Rin~cahn help me!**

**Rin:yes angel ~chan ?**

**Angel:come here *whisper*whisper*whisper* ok**

**Rin:ok**

**Angel&Rin: *faces sesshomaru* *puppy dog & kitty cat eyes* pls sesshomaru**

**Sesshomaru:*looks*...fine**

**Angelyeah it work**

**Angel:ok I like rouge,gray,loki,ellal,mystogan,laxus,cobra**

**The chosen boys:yeah~~~ wooohhooooo**

**Rin:Sorry we forgot the disclaimer angel'chan don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does but she does on the story**

**Angel:sadly yes ah also if you wanna hear the song while reading the story search nightcore "My First Kiss" and also frosh chan is a girl in my story.**

* * *

At Fairy Tail a certain blonde headed girl and a raven-haired boy are depressed and well slightly flustered. Why you ask well let get back this morning.

Flashback

Lucy Hearthfillia a loved celestial mage of Fairy Tail was on her way to the guild with Plue her favourite dog snow man animal spirit?(A/n:what is plue anyway,angel know plue is a spirit but dude did you see it shaking all the time?!)

Time Skip Fairy Tail

Normal pov guild hall

"Ohayo minna!"said lucy as she went to the ask for a strawbeery milkshake from Mirajane. "One strawberry milkshake please"said lucy to mira. "coming right up" anwered was looking for her local bookworm friend when she notice she was sitting on gajeel lap but when she start to look around she notice the guild was decorated. 'I wonder why is the guild decorate like this' lucy thought out guild is decorate with hearts and many colour of ribbons and also on the stage is decorate with a banner saying "Talent Show Month".(A/n:lu~chan there is a hint look at the stage again nya~ -_-) "Well it's because it the month when the guild is having a talent show" answered Mirajane 'and also when couples are made hmm which is better gray or natsu? hmm owh well i chose gray i got a nagging feeling something this couple is match made in heaven. now let find a certain ice mage' thought mirajane .

Mirajane Pov

"ne lissanna can you take care of the bar for a while?"I ask my little sister lissanna."Sure"said lissanna.'now where is gray hmmm aha there he is'thought mirajane as she went to gray."ne~ gray can I ask you a question?'I ask gray "Sure ask away"said gray nervously.'good he's nervous' I thought evilly. "Do you like lucy~?"i ask. Gray blush."N-No"said gray.'Did Gray Fullbuster just blush and shuttered?! OMG gray just blush he must like her'I thought excitedly."you sure gray you can't lie you know"I ask using my take over satan soul."ok ok yes I like I like her all right please spare my life"said gray sacredly. 'yes he like her now i need to know if lucy like him then i pick a song for them to sing' I thought walking with a big smile on my face while thingking of blonde hair dark blue eye baby or black hair brown eye baby.

Gray pov

I was just sitting on a chair when suddenly Mira ask if i can answer a question with that matchmaking look on her face."Sure" I said nervously"ne do you like lucy~'ask mirajane.I know i was blushing like a madman now.'N-no"i said 'great just great why i have to sutter' I thought to myself 'oh i'm i'm in deep dirt now with that smiling face there going to have trouble'I thought. "."you sure gray you can't lie you know"said mirajane in her take over satan soul 'ok lets do math lie + mirajane = dead me or 2. Me tell truth + mirajane = alive gray hmmmmm i chose 2' I thought

Sarcasm in my head. "ok ok yes I like I like her all right please spare my life" I said sacredly with my eys close. When I open my eyes i saw mira was walking with a big smile and dreamy look on her face." Phew that was close" I said Now where is tha walking oven went?

Lucy pov

I saw mira walking to the bar with a dreamy look on her i know that look I better just say the truth because well lets do math lie + mirajane = dead me or 2. Me tell truth + mirajane = alive lucy so i better pick 2 ' I thought "Ne~ what up mira?' I ask her. "Huh what oh ne~ lucy do u like gray~?ask a smiling mira. I know i'm blushing like a madman now."y-yea" I said flustered. *squels* "OMG lucy your so innocent" said mira "I-I have to go the bathroom,sorry" I said.

Mira pov

"yes lucy and gray like each other now what song should I use hmmmm *BAMM* " I Thought when suddenly the guild doors burst open. "Mira ~~~~~~~Chan" 'huh was that angel's voice I here that must be her at the guild doors.

Normal pov

"Mira~~~~~~~ chan Laxus~~~~~~~nii Gajeel~~~~~~~nii Cobra~~~~~~~nii

Rouge~~~~~~~kun Angel's here to see you"said as the girls name angel is wearing a hoodie with cat ears and hole for her pigs tail hair like pitch black that shine in the sun and faded blue jeans and also blue play boy sneakers. Angel~~~~~~~~~~~~~ said a blur?

Angel pov (a/n:hehehe angel is sorry but angel will be in it for a while )

'Angel was suddenly in a bone crushing hug consist of mira ~chan,laxus~nii,cobra~nii,rouge~kun and frosch~chan but gajeel~nii just stay with levy~ angel 's sad' thought angel. "ne could everyone let angel go now?" angel said "ops sorry" said everyone. Angel was at gajeel~nii who doesn't hug angel*on the verge of crying* "Where's hic gajeel~nii? hic Why hic gajeel~nii don't hug angel? Does hic gajeel~nii hic hate hic angel?" Angel said crying "waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hic gajeel hic hates hic angel hic hic waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh"crys angel.

Normal pov

The guild was suddenly shock when the now girl called Angel was crying saying something like gajeel don't hug angel this and hate angel that. In everyone mind who does not know her were thinking like 'is she speaking in third person like juvia or how does she know gajeel'. A certain bluenete that was sitting on the lap of the guy people were talking was feeling a little guilty. "ne gajeel why don't you go and hug the girl she crying there"said the bluenete "ok whatever levy now could you get off so i can stand? Said an annoyed gajeel. "opps ok" said girl name levy. *gajeel walk over to the crying girl* "stop crying neko~chan and get off the floor" said an annoyed gajeel. "don't wanna hic gajeel hate hic angel,angel will hic not stand until hic gajeel don't hic hate angel hic anymore"said a crying angel. "why are you not calling me gajeel nii? But gajeel?"said a sadden gajeel shocking the whole guild. "because hic gajeel hic hate angel hic waaaaaahhhhhh angel just came hic to tell hic mira~chan to use *whisper* whisper* whisper to mira* for the talent show waaaaaahhhhh hic bye bye waaaaahhhh*runs out of fairy tail* *bamm* *...s...i...l...e...n...c...e...silence...* " ok then well lets just try to forget that and continue with the story " said a smiling mira.

Mira pov

"ne master it's time to tell who is going to sing in the talent show tonight then become a couple" I whisper to master Makarov. "ok let announce the singer" said master. "ok" I said. "hello hello tasting 123 ok now I will Announce the singers for the Talent Show Month. For the boys is... GRAY FULLBUSTER and now for the girls is...LUCY HEARTFILLIA please come up to the stage. "ok lucy will you please pick a piece of paper to decide if you guys are doing a duet or solo. "ok" said lucy as she pick a piece of paper in the box of fate. "ok give it to me please" I said as she give me the paper. ' actually all of the paper has gray and lucy names on it also it has the word duet in all of the paper to heheheh my plan work' I thought evilly as i say the feared word "And they will be doing a...Duet~~~~" I shout happily. The guild was happy while others cheer except for juvia who is crying..."ok gray lucy come with me i pick a song for you guys to sing k?" i ask them. They just nodded.

Gray & Lucy pov

WHY ME. And with the guy/girl I like too~~~~~~~~~(a/n:huh same thoughts O.O)

Ok better follow mira ...

Normal pov

"ok gray lucy you are going to sing 'My First Kiss' by oh3! Feat kesha ok. When the lyrics like this 'My first kiss went a little like this  
_[Kiss]_ and twist _[kiss kiss]_ and twist  
Well my first kiss went a little like this  
_[Kiss]_ and twist _[kiss kiss]_ and twist' when it say kiss on the first line gray you are going to kiss lucy on the forehead then when its 'kiss kiss' you kiss her cheek then her nose..lucy you do the same with gray on the third line...

Time Skip (a/n;gomen angel's lazy)

Then when the song is finish gray kiss lucy full on the lip you will do it or else ok" said just nodded blushing like mad."good now go practice it you have owh...no you have only 20 minutes left I gotta dressed you guys hurry hurry"

End flashback

There you know who is the certain blonde headed girl and a raven-haired boy that are depressed and well slightly flustered.

Time skip GrayLu performance

**Gray = bold**

**_Lucy=bold italic_**

**_Both=_bold underline**

**My first kiss went a little like this**

**_[Kiss]_**** and twist ****_[kiss kiss]_**** and twist**

Gray kiss lucy forehead then her cheek finally her nose

**_Well my first kiss went a little like this_**

**_[Kiss] and twist [kiss kiss] and twist_**

Lucy did the same thing that gray done

**I said no more teachers and no more books**

**I got a kiss under the bleachers hopin' that nobody looked**

**Lips like licorice, tongue like candy**

**Excuse me miss, but can I get you out your panties?**

**In the back of the car**

**On the way to the bar**

**I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)**

**At the foot of the stairs**

**With my fingers in your hair, baby this is it...**

**_[Chorus:]_**

**She won't ever get enough**

**Once she gets a little touch**

Gray show his body as to say She won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch

**If I had it my way**

**You know that I'd make her say**

**Ooooooooooooooh**

**Ooooooooooooooh**

**She won't ever get enough**

**Once she gets a little touch**

Gray does the action like before

**If I had it my way**

**You know that I'd make her say**

**Ooooooooooooooh**

**Ooooooooooooooh**

_**My first kiss went a**_

**_little like this..._**

I said no more sailors and no more soldiers

With your name in a heart tattooed upon their shoulders

Kisses like whiskey, it gets me drunk

And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue

In the back of the car

On the way to the bar

I **got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)**

At the foot of the stairs

With my fingers in your hair, baby this is it...

[Chorus:]

She won't ever get enough

Once she gets a little touch

If I had it my way

You know that I'd make her say

Ooooooooooooooh

Ooooooooooooooh

(My First Kiss by 3OH!3 feat kasha)

Then Gray spin lucy to him. "I Love You Lucy" said gray " I Love You too Gray" answered they kiss and the guild burst into cheer the guys clapping and shouting "Woohoo another couple" while the girls were "awwwwing" at the scene.

* * *

**Angel:ne ne ne do you like it?  
Inuyasha:who would like this story it's not worth my time**

**Angel:wah*crys mama kagome *runs to sesshomaru***

**inuyasha:w-wait what did you say mama kagome? you are kagome's daughter? wait so I must be the-**

**Sesshomaru&Takashi morinozuka:shut up half-breed she is this sesshomaru and mori's are not angel father**

**Inuyasha:wait when did you mate her? KAGOME GET HERE NOW!**

**Kagome,Rin&Shippo: ANgel come here**

***angel came and went hugging kagome***

**kagome:Shippo,Rin,Angel go and play with mira nad lucy ok?**

**Shippo,Rin,Angel:ok mama byebye mama**

**kagome:sit sit sit sit sit sit**

**Inuyasha:*thud*thud*thud*thud*thud*thud***

**Kagome,Angel,Rin,Shippo&everyone:pls excuse us we have some bisness 2 do so**

**angel:pls R&R also could you pm me for any idea tah would be great**

**Everyone:bye**


End file.
